1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch friction disk comprising an annular plane support member having at its periphery elastically deformable parts which are adapted to deform when the disk is subjected to axial compression and two friction facing members disposed one on each side of the support member and locally attached to said deformable parts whereby the thickness of the portion of the disk comprising the friction facing members is elastically compressible between an expanded inoperative configuration and a flattened operative configuration.
Because of the requirements for deformation the elastically deformable parts are subdivided into vanes. The friction facing members either consist of two continuous annular members or are also subdivided into vanes.
Be this as it may, clutch friction disks of this type permit progressive engagement when the clutch disk is compressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been proposed to confer a wave-like shape on the deformable parts in the inoperative configuration, whereas the friction facing members are flat and the wave-shape deformable parts are adapted to flatten when compressed between the friction facing members.
A reverse arrangement has also been proposed in order to reduce the unit cost, in which the deformable parts are plane in the inoperative configuration whereas the inside surfaces of the friction facing members feature recesses and complementary bosses between which the deformable parts are able to assume a wave-like shape when the disk is compressed.
Generally speaking, however, an arrangement of this kind does not provide for conferring on the required progressive functioning the optimum characteristic or, more generally, the most desirable characteristic for each particular instance.
An object of the present invention is a clutch friction disk of the type indicated hereinabove which, with a very simple and convenient construction, enables any required characteristic to be conferred on the progressive functioning, with a view to improved functioning of the disk.